Conventional computerized platforms are known which use processors to identify and authenticate electronically presented identification documents such as ID cards, driving licenses and passports. One possible implementation thereof is described in WIPO Patent Application WO/2011/058554, entitled “COMPUTERIZED INTEGRATED AUTHENTICATION/DOCUMENT BEARER VERIFICATION SYSTEM AND METHODS USEFUL IN CONJUNCTION THEREWITH”.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.